I Know
by Christina TM
Summary: Did Kyle ever know his secret family realtion to his commander? Takes place when John sends Kyle back.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own THE TERMINATOR. If I did, Nick Stahl might be out of a job.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Let's explore the age-old question in the TERMINATOR fandom: Does Reese know, or at least have an inkling, that he is John's father? Is there any connection whatsoever? Here is my answer. Very short, takes place when John sends Reese back in time. Yes, it's mushy, but I was in a mushy mood.  
  
RATED: G  
  
ARCHIVES: Ask and it shall be given unto you.  
I KNOW  
"Drat! He's already gone!"  
  
Captain John Connor looked up, dread filling his entire being as a brilliant flash of light engulfed the small room. "Oh, no..." The Terminator had just gone back to 1984, to kill John's mother. In effect, killing John before he even existed.  
  
The ripping sound of Velcro made John glance to his left. "What are you doing?" He asked Corporal Kyle Reese, who stood at his side.  
  
Reese handed John his weapon. "I'm going after him."  
  
"What?!" John asked. *Come on, Dad. I thought you'd be smarter than this.* "Forget it, Corporal. There's no way. We need you."  
  
John could see by the look on Reese's face that he was not backing down. "You're needed more, sir." He said. "You're the leader. We can't go on without you. I'm expendable. You're not."  
  
*You're right on that one.* But John couldn't let it show. "Corporal, you are out of line!" He barked.  
  
Reese didn't seem to care. "I'm going." He said.  
With a subordinate, this would be called pulling rank. But since Reese had no rank to pull with Connor, it was called insubordination. It didn't matter. Once Reese was sent to 1984, he wouldn't be coming back. Some part of him knew he would die defending Sarah Connor. The woman he had never met, but loved.  
  
Reese glanced at the time machine-which, he noted with some amusement, looked a bit like a transporter from STAR TREK-then back at Connor. "And you can't stop me."  
  
Connor sighed. "All right. Go."  
  
Reese stepped onto the platform. "Wait!" Connor said, digging into his back pocket. "Here." He handed Reese an old, battered photograph of Sarah. "Take this. Should help you recognize her."  
  
Reese looked at the picture, then at his commander. "Sir, this...this is the only picture you have of her."  
  
"I know." Connor said. "Take it. And tell her..." Connor's voice broke and he turned away.  
  
"Sir?" Reese said, a little hesitantly. Connor was always careful to keep a lid on his emotions around subordinates.  
  
"Tell her..." Connor cleared his throat. "Sarah, thank you for your courage through the dark years. I can't help you with what you must soon face, except to tell you that the future is not set. There is no such thing as fate, but what we make for ourselves, by our own will. You must be stronger than you imagine you can be. You must survive, or I will never exist."  
  
Reese burned those words into his memory. "Got it."  
  
Connor slowly turned and clapped Reese on the shoulder, looking him square in the eye. "It's been an honor, Corporal."  
  
"Same here." Reese said, seeing the tears shining in his superior's eyes. *Gosh, he looks just like...*  
  
*Me.*  
  
Reality hit the corporal like a ton of bricks. *Oh my gosh. It's me. I am John Connor's father.*  
  
He should have guessed before this. Connor had always been so tight-lipped about his father. "He died before I was born," had been the captain's standard response whenever the subject was broached. Reese had always expected there was more to the story, but never said anything. And sometimes, only sometimes, Reese would catch Connor looking at him strangely. *So that's my mission,* Reese thought. *Not only to keep Sarah from being killed, but to make sure my captain is conceived in the process.*  
  
"Get in, Corporal." Connor said. "We don't have much time."  
  
Not trusting his voice, Reese stepped into the time stream. *He knows. Oh my gosh, he knows.* "Good-bye, Son." He whispered, hoping Connor couldn't hear. "I know."  
John pressed the button that would send Reese back in time. As the light flashed, the captain covered his eyes. When he opened them, Reese was gone. "Good-bye, Dad." He said, wiping the tears from his face. "I love you." 


End file.
